Nightmare
by Kinsutenekochan
Summary: Roy dreams the night after the Promised Day. Oneshot based off a awesome comic I found on tumblr. WARNING: mention of Major Character Death.


**This is an idea I got from a comic I saw on tumblr. It was heart wrenching and well drawn. I couldn't help myself. _ Oneshot, set after the events of the Promised Day.**

Nightmare:

 _Roy sprinted around the corner, his heart pounding. Something was wrong, he had to hurry. A door loomed out of the darkness and he slammed through it, the sudden light blinding him._

 _Blinking quickly, he scanned the room and felt his heart freeze in his chest. A body lay on its side in the middle of the empty room, a pool of red surrounding it. Familiar blond hair lay matted in the liquid and suddenly he couldn't breath._

 _"Lieutenant!" He skidded on his knees at her side, desperately feeling for a pulse, trying to ignore how cold her skin felt._

 _She...she isn't breathing._

 _"Lieutenant! Lieutenant, answer me!" He scooped her up in his arms, slapping her cheek gently, desperately trying to convince himself that he was wrong._

 _"Please, Lieutenant! Stay with me! Come on! Lieutenant!" She wasn't moving, there was so much blood. He started shaking, his vision going blurry. This can't happen, not her, his shadow, his conscience._

 _"I'm begging you, Riza... Please... Please don't leave me." His voice choked off as he clutched her limp form to his chest, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. He buried his face in her chest, helpless tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _"Riza!" He whimpered brokenly, his heart shattering in his chest._

With a heaving gasp, Roy Mustang jerked awake, lurching upright in his bed. Darkness surrounded him and with a jolt he remembered that he was blind. His cheeks felt wet and he raised one trembling bandaged hand to his face and felt cool moisture on his fingers. He had been crying in his sleep.

The awful nightmare lingered, the image locked in his brain and he fumbled out of bed, nearly crashing to the floor before he caught himself. The familiar scent of the hospital filled his nose as he stumbled across the room, bandaged hands desperately searching for the bed he knew was close by. Finally his fingers brushed the rough cloth and he quickly made his way along it until he felt the soft pillow.

Refusing to acknowledge how badly he was shaking, he carefully leaned down until he could hear the soft breathing of the sleeping occupant. The warm breath hit his ear and he slowly rested his forehead on her chest, holding his breath to quiet the harsh pants of his breathing. The dull thud of her heartbeat echoed through his head and he almost fell to his knees with relief, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over in his sightless eyes. She shifted under his head and he tried to quickly pull away, worried about waking her. But it was too late.

"Sir?" Her soft voice helped chase the last lingering images from his mind and he tried to smile apologetically at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." His voice was much rougher than normal and he prayed she wasn't awake enough yet to notice. She was quiet for a moment and he tried to make his body move but he couldn't leave her again. Not so soon after _that_.

"Is something wrong?" He trembled as a flash of that nightmare raced through him mind but he pushed it away.

"No, its nothing." He hoped the room was dark enough that she couldn't see how much he was still shaking, the sweat that was still sliding down his forehead, or the tears still staining his cheeks.

He jerked when a gentle hand slid along his cheek, surprised that he hadn't heard her sit up. Silently, she cupped his face with her other hand and he felt himself breaking. He tried to pull away but her hands tightened warningly before one carefully pushed back the sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. He hung his head reluctantly and she sighed, pulling his head to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. He clutched at her shirt, his hands still trembling, as a few tears managed to slip out. Mustang knew the moment she felt them through her shirt, her hand stroking through his damp hair gently.

She didn't even need to speak, her gentle touch saying that she knew. He huddled against her shoulder as a single sob shook him. _She is alright, she is alive._ Her lips gently brushed his forehead and his hands fisted in her shirt as he tried to regain control.

"I will never leave you." He wished he could see her as her confident whisper filled his ears. Wished he could use her familiar face to chase the shadows away. But he would have to settle for this, her heartbeat in his ears and her warmth surrounding him.


End file.
